


Partners

by Sinistretoile



Series: Partners [1]
Category: British Actor RPF, Jaguar "British Villains" Commercial, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Criminal Tom, Desk Sex, F/M, Jaguar Tom - Freeform, Oral Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Villain Tom Hiddleston
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 01:38:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3469616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaguar Tom has a business meeting with a boss. But who's in charge?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Partners

**Author's Note:**

> Written in celebration of 200 members in our fan fiction group. Jaguar!Tom and the 50 Shades of Grey version of 'Crazy in Love' were our elements of inspiration.

The sun set over the London skyline. The clear blue sky turned into the a study of warm reds and oranges, fading into cool purples and violets and eventually the deeper blue of the night sky fell upon old London town.  
The pristine white Jaguar F-type pulled smoothly into its reserved parking spot in the underground parking garage. Thomas listened to a moment more of Offenbach's Les Contes d'Hoffman, his hand pressed to his lips in contemplation of the moving aria. He sighed before shutting off the steadily purring engine.  
The stern click on his heels echoed in the nearly empty section of the garage. He buttoned his black blazer, smoothing the expertly tailored Armani against his flat belly. The guards at the private elevator nodded to him, one held the door open until he stood safely in the car. He adjusted his cufflinks just so as the car rose to the penthouse suite. He knew just how she liked him to appear. It pleased him to do so. The rewards? Ah, the rewards were endless.  
The doors opened. Another pair of guards greeted him with a nod. He walked down the hall, listening to the soft haunting music of the slowed down cover of Beyonce's 'Crazy in Love' that played over the penthouse's speaker system. She loved music and she wanted to hear it everywhere. He could imagine her swaying before the paneled glass window. But alas, when he turned the corner into the living area, she was nowhere to be seen.  
The guard leaning on the bar pointed to the ornately carved door that lead to her office. “The boss is waiting.”  
“Your boss.” Know who's in charge, and she certainly was not in charge of him.  
Thomas knocked once before entering. The sight before him stopped him in his tracks. She knew how to make an impression and suddenly, he began to doubt his surety. Perhaps she'd always been in charge. His eyes hungrily devoured her.  
Amelia sat in the chair she normally reserved for him. Her cooper tresses pinned in soft curls that cascaded down her bare alabaster shoulders. His fingers twitched with the need to run his fingers through their softness. And pull. Hard. Her lovely breasts held aloft and pressed deliciously together by the black on black balconette bra she knew he loved to see her in. His tongue rolled over his thin lips, dying to dive between of the ivory orbs. He could no doubt image the tanga panties that matched.  
The black platform sling back fidgeted slowly with her foot. Her long, shapely legs uncrossed to brace the heel against the coffee table before her. Yes, there it was. A glimpse of Heaven. The ice in the glass of whiskey settled with a tink. His intense eyes followed the cigar to her luscious lips. Now, he could smell the sweet smoke.“Thomas.”  
“Amelia.”  
“You're late.”  
“I don't think so, darling. You're early.” The clock chimed the hour. His smirk provoked her to raise her eyebrow.  
“Fine then.” She ashed the cigar into the tray, rolling the glowing end back and forth. “What did you have in mind then, Thomas?”  
As he moved forward, he unbuttoned the blazer and shrugged it off. Casually tossing it to the couch. She eyed the way his chest moved as he pulled that simple piece of clothing off. He stood above her, his leg brushing against her outstretched one. He silently unbuttoned his cuffs then pulled the shirttail out of his pants. He moved slowly, once again knowing how she loved to watch him undress.  
Amelia lifted her foot off the floor and pressed the toe of her high heel carefully into his crotch. She felt him semi-hard and growing in the confines of his dress pants. He gasped then set his jaw as she pressed ever so slightly harder. He snatched her ankle and held it firmly. She regarded him carefully as she lifted the glass to her lips.  
Thomas bent from the waist. Suddenly, he grabbed her hair. Her gasp coursed through him. Their eyes met a moment before their lips did. She tasted of Jameson and the sweet smoke of her cigar. The soft moan from her upturned mouth drove him on. Their tongues wrestled while their lips drew upon each other. With a brush of teeth, he broke the kiss so that they could breathe.  
He stood straight, taking the whiskey from her hand. She ground out the cigar. They watched each other. He, the way she slowly spun the burning tip into the bottom of the ashtray. She, the glass resting against his bottom lip. It tipped and filled his mouth, emptying the glass. He knelt between her legs to kiss slowly up her left thigh.  
Amelia's breath caught her in chest. Stopping at the juncture of hip and thigh, he moved to kiss up her right thigh. Thomas jerked her forward to the edge of the leather chair and pressed his face to her center. Her lips parted in anticipation. She didn't have to wait long. His tongue and teeth explored her through the fabric until it was damp with his saliva and her juices.  
Thomas looked up. God, she was beautiful. Her face flushed with whiskey and desire, those lips parted in need. His cock twitched. He grinned and watched her buck when two of his elegant fingers invaded her at the moment he sucked upon her clit. Ashtray and glass clattered to the floor as she grasped the arms of the chair. Her back bowed to his teasing tongue. Every groan drove him on until she shook with her need to release.  
“Please.”  
“Not yet, lovely. Not yet.” Her whimper gave him power. He sat back on his heels then rose up to sit upon the coffee table. “Come here.” He patted his lap. Amelia moved forward, knowing what he wanted. She laid over his lap, face down. His large hands moved over her bare back to caress the swell of her ass. Thomas brought his hand down on the smooth pale flesh. A loud crack echoed in the office, followed by her gasp. He smoothed his hand over the pink mark. “How many shall I start with? 10? 20?”  
“Whatever you desire, love.” The breathless way she spoke drove a spike of desire straight into his belly. He brought his hand down on her other exposed cheek, smoothing the pink mark.  
“Count them, darling. That's two.” He rested a hand between her shoulders then smacked her ass a third time.  
“Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven! Eight! Nine! Ten!” Her volume grew louder with each smack. Her body clenched with need. The evidence of it dripped down her thighs.  
“Good girl.” He slipped those two fingers back inside her, bowing her back and pulling a cry from her mouth. “Mmm, I think that's enough for now.” Amelia slid off his lap to kneel before him. Her eager fingers unbuckled his belt then unfastened his button. It was the sound of his zipper that made them both close their eyes and shudder.  
Thomas leaned back, bracing his hands on the coffee table behind him. Amelia freed his hard cock from the confines of his pants. His thigh tensed beneath her hand. He moaned as her deep pink lips closed over the head. She took him in slowly. His mouth partially open, jaw set, he stared intently, mesmerized by his cock disappearing into her mouth.  
He hit the back of her throat and his hands flexed on the table. She wrapped her hand around the base of his cock, stroking him along with her mouth. He sighed. “Shit.” He rested his hand on the back of her head, playing with the curls there while her head moved up and down. He closed his eyes and dropped his head back. “Oh god, love.” He groaned and flexed his hand. Each draw of her mouth, each swirl of her tongue, brush of her teeth pushed him closer. “Stop. Stop. I want to cum inside you.” She released him with a soft, wet pop.  
Thomas drew Amelia up by her arms. He couldn't decide how he wanted her so instead he kissed her. Their tongues tangled, tasting the saltiness of each other. He moaned, rubbing the palms of his hands up her back. The desk!  
He took her hand and lead her to the broad, sturdy desk. She bent over the blotter and he moved up behind her. The pants settled to the tops of his thighs. “God, you're dripping, darling.” Indeed, she was. Her wetness ran down her thighs. His fingers probed her then parted her. He pressed the head of his cock at her entrance.  
“Yes, Thomas.” He grabbed the back of her hair, making her gasp again. His hips rolled forward, pushing into her warm, wet cunt. Her body stretched to fit him. They moaned almost in unison. He panted, pausing when he rested balls deep. They savored the moment. Him filling her completely then began to move.  
Thomas thrusted hard and slow, meeting the roll of her hips. Her back bowed, even more when he pulled her up by her hair. He leaned over her, pressing his chest to her back. His breath hissed in her ear. “You're so tight, Amelia. Like a glove.”  
Her knees bent, moving her up onto her toes. The angle changed. He growled and picked up the pace. She reached between her legs and thumbed her swollen clit. “Harder, Thomas. Harder.”  
“Yes, darling!” His hips pounded into her. Amelia's release spiraled tighter then exploded in a hot, wet rush. Her body clamped around him. He shouted, digging his fingertips into her hips, spilling himself deep inside her. He reached around her and grabbed her breasts before sitting down in her chair, their bodies still wedded together.  
Amelia laid her head back against his shoulder. Thomas's fingertips traced lines over her bare belly. He closed his eyes and breathed in the scent of her hair, hibiscus and sweet smoke. She turned her head to nuzzle his jaw line. He leaned into her.  
“A partnership. We work well together.”  
“That we do. Agreed, Thomas.”  
“This.” His hands roamed over her body. “Is all mine.” Her throaty laughter answered his statement.


End file.
